The present invention relates to an air intake system for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to an air intake system that is capable of decreasing vibration of a rubber hose employed in a stub manifold in a side of a cylinder head and of an intake manifold.
When an internal combustion engine operates at high speed, substantial vibration is generated by the engine, and these vibrations are transmitted to peripheral components of the engine. For example, such vibrations that are generated in the engine are transmitted to the intake manifold via a stay for the intake manifold and the stub manifold.
Generally, an air intake system for an internal combustion engine is provided with a stub manifold made of aluminum, an intake manifold made of a plastic material, and a rubber hose, in order to dampen vibration generated in the engine. If vibration of the engine is dampened in this manner, vibration generated in the intake manifold and a throttle body can be drastically decreased.
The rubber hose that is disposed between the stub manifold and the intake manifold can efficiently decrease vibration transmitted from the stub manifold to the intake manifold. However, vibration transmitted to the intake manifold through the intake manifold stay cannot be decreased under this conventional intake system.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.
Embodiments of the present invention provide an air intake system for an internal combustion engine that is capable of decreasing vibration of a rubber hose that is transmitted to a stub manifold, and decreasing vibration of an intake manifold that is transmitted through an intake manifold stay.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an air intake system for an internal combustion engine comprises an intake manifold, a stub manifold, a vibration-absorbing member, and a bracket. The stub manifold is disposed between the intake manifold and a cylinder block and communicates with the intake manifold. The vibration-absorbing member is disposed between the stub manifold and the intake manifold. One end of the bracket is coupled to the stub manifold through a first mounting member, and the other end of the bracket is coupled to the intake manifold through a second mounting member.
Preferably, the first mounting member comprises a first fixing boss and a first fixing screw. The first fixing boss is coupled to the stub manifold, and is provided with a threaded portion. The first fixing screw is configured to be coupled to the first fixing boss such that one end of the bracket can be coupled to the first fixing boss.
It is preferable that the second mounting member comprises a second fixing boss, a second fixing screw, and a rubber member. The second fixing boss is coupled to the intake manifold in parallel with the stub manifold, and is provided with a threaded portion. The second fixing screw is configured to be coupled to the first fixing boss such that one end of the bracket can be coupled to the second fixing boss. The rubber member is disposed between the second fixing screw and the bracket to dampen vibration. Preferably, the bracket has an L shape.